Una vida en sus manos
by GenevieveGauntFelton
Summary: 7º Curso en Hogwarts, los alumnos están sumamente tranquilos al empezar el curso, pues Voldemort cayo ese mismo verano a manos del Elegido. Hermione Granger se ve agobiada por los examenes y sus amores... Solo una persona lograra hacerla cambiar de rumbo.
1. Prologo

No hara falta decir, que estos personajes no son mios, excepto algun que otro que saldra de pronto, y que son de la autora de los libros de Harry Potter. La historia y contenido es totalmente sacada de MI imaginacion, si en algún detalle se parece a otro fic o libro no era mi intención.

Es un PURO DRAMIONE.

¡Espero que os guste mi fic, y recibir varios comentarios!

¡Este fic empieza con el presente, pero ellos contaran el pasado!

Espero que eso, no os haya liado un poco.

Un beso, Nerea.

* * *

Prologo…

Navidad, una casita en pleno bosque, rodeada de nieve, dentro se oyen risas y aplausos, si te acercas más, verás a una familia feliz… ¿Quiénes son? Lo descubrirás si sigues leyendo… Os contare mi historia, la de cómo forme está familia…

-Mama, Scorpius dice que los abuelos no vendrán estás navidades… ¿Es verdad?-pregunto la menor de los 3 hijos.

-Claro que no es verdad, sabes que los abuelos siempre vienen por la noche.-la dije cogiéndola en brazos. En ese momento llamaron al timbre y mis 2 hijos salieron corriendo a abrir, deje a la pequeña en el suelo y espere a que abrieran la puerta.

-¡Papa!-dijo el mediano.

-¡Pequeñajo! ¿Qué tal os habéis portado?-pregunto mientras le cogía en brazos, me acerque a la puerta del salón y me apoye en el soporte, donde me quede contemplándole, estaba lleno de copos de nieve. _"Quién diría que terminaríamos así…"_ pensé, le sonreí mientras el cogía a la niña. -¿Qué tal el día mi amor?-me pregunto.

-Muy ajetreado, la verdad… Ya sabes los niños… La cena… Todo…-dije sonriendo.

-Pero nos hemos portado bien mama…-dijo el mayor…

-Claro que sí cariño, me han ayudado mucho-dije sonriéndoles.

-Pues entonces, tendréis una sorpresa. –dijo mi marido mientras que los niños se ponían a saltar de la alegría. Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso- Vienen los demás, supuse que querías pasar las navidades también con ellos…-me dijo al oído.

-¿De verdad?-pregunte abrazándole.

-Si, además los niños se llevan genial entre ellos.

-Si, en eso tienes razón…-dije sonriendo- Venga niños, subiros a cambiar y poneros las cosas que os he dejado en la cama, quiero que estéis más guapos que nadie.

-Eso ya lo somos mama, vistamos como vistamos.-dijo el mayor.

-Se nota que saliste a tu padre…-dije riéndome.

-¿A mí? No tiene mi personalidad, tiene la tuya…-dijo el aludido.

Los niños subieron, mientras que nosotros nos fuimos a sentar al sofá, el salón estaba adornado con los típicos adornos navideños, para mi opinión, el árbol era demasiado grande y alto, estaba en una esquina, junto al piano, adornado hasta arriba, donde había una pequeña estrella que habían colocado los niños mediante magia.

La niña de mis ojos bajo primero, con un bonito vestido color verde y plateado, a elección de su padre, con una diadema de color dorado, y sus cabellos rubios cayéndole en tirabuzones. Se sentó en mis piernas y se tumbo.

-Estás preciosa, ojala yo hubiera tenido ese vestido cuando tenía tu edad… Mis primas se habrían muerto de la envidia…-dije sonriendo.

-Igualmente, seguro que se morían de envidia-me dijo mi marido…

En ese momento sonó el timbre y se oyó un golpe en el suelo. Los niños bajaban como siempre saltando las escaleras de 4 en 4… Y abrieron la puerta.

-¡Albus!-dijo Scorpius-¡Tío Harry, tía Ginny! ¡Lily, James!-añadió poco a poco mientras dejaba de saltar con Albus.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a recibirles, di un abrazo a Harry, y después a Ginny. Los niños pasaron corriendo del salón al patio trasero, y Lily y Sasha se quedaron quietas, no se conocían pues era la primera vez que traían a Lily a nuestra casa.

-Herms, no has cambiado nada…-dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-Tu tampoco… Estás genial…-dije mirándola de arriba abajo, el hecho de ser la cazadora de un equipo femenino de Quidditch la daba el derecho a tener un cuerpazo de vértigo.

Volvieron a llamar al timbre, pero esta vez abrió Sasha.

-Hola… Feliz… Navidad-dijo una voz muy familiar. Ronal Weasley acababa de pasar por la puerta, me quede muy sorprendida al verle aquí, pues pensé que nada mas vendrían Ginny y Harry, no venia con Rossy Fernard, una chica que para mi opinión no se merecía a Ronal, era despiadada y una persona sin corazón.

-Oh, Ronal… Feliz navidad-dije y de reojo mire a Draco, que no parecía haberse alterado nada.

Después llegaron los padres de Draco y los míos, y comenzamos a cenar… Los niños abrieron los regalos y empezaron a jugar con ellos mientras que los demás recordábamos cosas que habían pasado en los últimos 13 años.

-A mi me impacto la historia de Herms y Draco... ¿Quién iba a decir que acabariais tan felices y con 3 hijos preciosos?-dijo Ginny sonriendo, Harry asintio tambien sonriendo, no hacia falta mirar a Ronal para saber que cara tenia.

-Si, la verdad es que tienes razon Ginny...-dijo Draco, tambien me resultaba extraño que ahora Draco se llevara tan bien con mis dos mejores amigos, debido a que Ronal, aunque era mi amigo, dejo de serlo.-Pero me alegro de que haya sucedido.-dijo pasando el brazo por mis hombros, a lo que yo conteste con una sonrisa.

-Mama...-dijo Sasha.

-¿Dime cielo?-la pregunte sonriendola.

-¿Nos... Podriais contar... La historia tuya y de papa?-pregunto con los ojos brillantes, se la habiamos contado mil y una veces, pero siempre era su preferida... Mire a Draco y el sonrio, Harry y Ginny tambien sonrieron, Ronal miraba hacia la chimenea.

-Te la contare yo...-dijo Draco levantandose y cogiendo a la pequeña dirigiendose al sofa.

-Tomar asiento, esto llevara horas...-dije en baijto a los demas que se levantaron para ir al sofa...

-Estabamos en 7º curso...-comenzo Draco, el me miraba sonriendo y yo le devolvi la mirada, los hijos de Harry y Ginny se sentaron al rededor del sofa, para escuchar aquella historia que tambien habian oido en alguna que otra ocasion por Scorpius o Tommy.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aqui es el presente, ahora nos sumergiremos en el pasado, que tambien tendra algo de presente... ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


	2. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Bueno, espero que el cap anterior os haya gustado, gracias a "Ellyon Black Malfoy" x ese Review que tanto me levanto la moral.

¡&& Espero poder recibiir muchiisimoos reviews maas!

Arancha, espero que te gustee :P Qomo se q lo leistee, pues eso, espero que te guste....

A ti tb Irenee :) Gracias por el apoyo que me das !!

Feer, xq esta historia no naceria sin nuestras conversacion, muchisimas gracias por esaaas vecees de fantasiias a la hora de escribiir :)

* * *

Capitulo 1.

*****Narra Draco*****

1 de septiembre:

El tren salía a las 11 en punto, y faltaban 5 minutos para que se fuera, mi madre me metía prisa por dos razones. Primera, estábamos rodeados de Muggles, cosa que ella detesta, segunda no quería que perdiera el tren para ir a mi último año en Hogwarts. Desde la muerte de mi padre, se sentía "liberada" y con más ánimos de lo normal. También con la caída de Voldemort y la huida de mi tía Bellatrix. Mi madre decía que estaría a salvo, pero que no contara con el apoyo de nuestra familia si pensaba volver a las andadas. Algo que al parecer a mi tía, no le sentó muy bien que digamos.

Atravesamos el lumbral para llegar justo a tiempo, subí mi maleta y me despedí de mi madre, pensando en que era un error terminar mis estudios para dejarla sola en la mansión.

*****Narra Hermione*****

1 de septiembre:

Se respira un ambiente de agitación extrema en la Madriguera, pues como siempre, a alguien se le olvida tal cosa o lo otro… Y llegaríamos al andén como siempre, los últimos 10 minutos. Al fin pudimos salir hacia Londres, donde por fin atravesamos el andén y subimos al tren, a buscar compartimento. Encontramos uno vacio, pero alguien más quería pasar.

-Lo vimos nosotros primero-dijo una voz femenina, levante la vista para ver por encima del hombro de Harry y vi a Pansy Parkinson con la mano en el pomo al igual que Harry.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? ¿Acaso pone vuestro nombre?- dijo Harry mirándoles con odio.

-Chicos ya basta.-dijo Malfoy, algo que verdaderamente me sorprendió, me fije en el, estaba muy cambiado, ya no parecía el niño asquerosamente mimado, ahora parecía una persona humana.-Buscaremos otro…

-Pero Draco…-empezó Pansy, note como él le lanzaba una mirada y ella se callaba súbitamente.

-Podéis entrar si queréis.-dijo Malfoy extendiendo el brazo hacia el compartimento. Harry se quedo quieto, y le tuve que empujar un poquito para que se moviera, entre él y Ronal me estaba apretujando.

-Harry muévete no puedo respirar-le dije en el oído, reacciono y se metió dentro. Ronal paso delante de mí porque le empuje para que no dijera nada, pase y antes me atreví a lanzar una mirada a Malfoy, y él me correspondió, después bajo la mirada y siguieron caminando hacia delante, mirando por las ventanas.

-¿Qué diantres le paso a Malfoy?-pregunto Ronal.

-Ronal, la gente puede cambiar, incluso Malfoy…-dije sentándome en frente de los dos.

-Hermione, por Merlín, es Malfoy… El nunca cambia.

-Ronal, no sabes si Malfoy con lo que ha pasado últimamente habrá cambiado o no. Ya no tiene la influencia de su padre para ser como era.-dije lamentando haberme metido en la conversación.

-Si, y bien merecido se lo tiene.-dijo Ronal.

-¡Ronal!-dije escandalizada.- ¡Nunca digas eso!

-Se lo tiene merecido Herms, es un maldito mortifago como toda su familia.

-Su madre no es mortifaga-añadió Harry.

-Gracias Harry…-le dije, el me miro pero no dio señales- Lo único que digo, es que toda persona, puede cambiar. ¿Quién te dice que Malfoy con todo lo que ha tenido que pasar…? ¿No ha querido cambiar?

-¿De qué sirve que Malfoy cambie? El daño, está hecho -añadió el.

-Puede que no sirva mucho por el daño causado, pero te digo que todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad, incluso el.

-Hay Herms tiene razón Ronal… Incluso Malfoy debe de arrepentirse de sus actos, y querrá ser otro… Aunque dudo que tenga la buena "fama"-dijo haciendo las comillas con las manos, algo que me hizo gracia- que siempre ha tenido en Hogwarts.

*****Narra Draco*****

-Chicos, esperarme un momento voy al lavabo.-dije mientras me escabullía por donde habíamos llegado a un compartimento libre.

-Vale…-dijo Pansy.

Oí las voces de Granger y Weasley discutiendo. _"Siempre discutiendo, pero son buenos amigos…" _pensé quedándome parado entre el ventanal y la pared. Pegue el oído para oír que decían.

"_-…mione, por Merlín, es Malfoy… El nunca cambia._

_-Ronal, no sabes si Malfoy con lo que ha pasado últimamente habrá cambiado o no. Ya no tiene la influencia de su padre para ser como era._

_-Si, y bien merecido se lo tiene._

_-¡Ronal!-dijo escandalizada.- ¡Nunca digas eso!_

_-Se lo tiene merecido Herms, es un maldito mortifago como toda su familia._

_-Su madre no es mortifaga-añadió Potter…"_

Pare de escuchar de golpe porque sentí que alguien cuchicheaba, me gire hacia la persona, mejor dicho, personas en cuestión. No paraban de señalarme y cuchichear.

-¿No les enseñaron que es de mala educación señalar con el dedo?-les dije sin ganas.

No obtuve respuesta, me gire sobre mis talones y fui dirección al baño. Entre y cerré la puerta con el pestillo, me eche agua en la cara. _"¿Por qué me defiende Granger después de todo lo que la hice?"_ salí del baño y volví al compartimento, donde estaban Goyle y Pansy hablando sobre algo que cuando entre se callaron.

-Pueden continuar hablando de lo que estuvierais hablando, no escuchare.

-No es eso, es que estábamos hablando Blaise…-dijo Pansy con ¿miedo?

-¿Qué pasa con él?-pregunte sin darle menor importancia.

-Bueno… Vino antes… Te está buscando-dijo ella mirándome-¿Iras?

-Que venga el, no voy a hablarle después de lo que nos hizo.-dije seriamente.

-Mejor.-dijo Pansy sonriendo. Blaise fue mi mejor amigo durante años, pero después de la guerra, dijo que ya no servía de nada ser amigo de un "mortifago" porque antes, por lo menos, estaba respaldado y no irían a por su familia.

Llegamos a la estación de Hogsmade, donde estaban los carruajes… Los baúles estaban apartados en un rincón del andén, se tele transportarían a las habitaciones…

*****Narra Hermione*****

Bajamos del tren para dirigirnos a los carruajes, cual fue tan sorpresa, que no estaban, en su lugar estaba la profesora McGonagall. Me coloque con Harry en primera fila, me fije que Malfoy se ponía a mi lado. _"Ni se habrá dado cuenta…"_ pensé.

-Queridos alumnos, como ven los carruajes no están a disposición nuestra hoy, porque todavía siguen heridos por el asalto sufrido a finales del año pasado…-dijo mirando a Malfoy de reojo, el se puso tenso. _"Así, no le ayudan a que sea normal… Dios, porque la gente no sabrá perdonar…"_ pensé mientras movía la cabeza negándolo.- Por eso, tendremos que hacer la trayectoria andando, tendremos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar al banquete de bienvenida… Vamos.-ordeno y se puso en marcha, Harry me cogió del brazo y me tiro para que andará.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos ya andando y cuanto faltaba, no sabía nada de Ronal desde que bajo, y Harry eludía mis preguntas.

-¡No! Ya está bien Harry. ¿Dónde está?-pregunte soltándome de su brazo.

-Te dije que caminaras, hay que llegar pronto.

-No.

-¿No qué?

-Que no me voy a mover hasta que me expliques donde esta Ronal.-dije parándome en seco.

-Herms, no tenemos tiempo para berrinches, por Merlín… Herms…

-No.

-Viene detrás, solo quiso quedarse detrás. Nada más. ¿Hay algo malo en eso?-pregunto.

-¿Por qué quiso quedarse atrás?-pregunte, aunque seguro que era por la razón que yo temí.

-Herms, déjate de preguntas… Vamos…-me suplico Harry.

-¿Y Ginny?-pregunte reanudando la marcha.

-También se quedo atrás.

-Ah… vale.-dije sin más.

Era una noche bastante fría para ser 1 de Septiembre, pero el frio se te metía hasta los huesos…Al fin vimos la torre de astronomía por encima de los arboles.

-Al fin…-se oyó por detrás, me gire y vi a Parkinson, ella me devolvió la mirada, no era de rencor, no era de nada.

-Tampoco hemos tardado mucho, en realidad… 15 minutos…-añadió la fría, aunque ya no tan fría, voz de Malfoy.

-¿Me estás diciendo que SOLO hemos andado 15 minutos?-añadió Parkinson.

-Si Pansy, solo 15…-dijo Malfoy riéndose… _"¿Malfoy…? ¿Riéndose? De verdad que ha cambiado…"_ jamás en los 7 años, contando este, que había estado en Hogwarts, había oído a Malfoy reírse.

Llegamos a la puerta del castillo, donde se podía ver el Hall. Mi corazón como cada año, en estos momentos se volvía loco, empezaba a ir muy rápido…

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, que ese año estaba en el centro con la de Slytherin, como ocurrió en 3er curso, vi como Ronal se sentaba unos cuantos bancos más allá y ni siquiera miraba hacia aquí, Ginny hizo lo mismo.

-Por lo que parece-comencé intentando atraer la atención de Harry- algo ha pasado y no me has querido contar. Suéltalo.

-Herms… Todo a su tiempo… Te juro que esta noche te cuento…-añadió el sonriéndome.

-Más te vale.-conteste y me gire para ver la ceremonia de selección.


End file.
